


Bluebells From The Crypt

by honkkbabey



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honkkbabey/pseuds/honkkbabey
Summary: Life is filled with pain. Physically. Mentally. Spiritually. Not even in the world of dreams can we esacpe. All is revealed in the dark; across space and time. The darkness creeps ever closer.~~~~This is my piece for the Calamity's Advent Zine, featuring Marianne. Please enjoy and check out the full zine on Twitter!! @InvincibleZine
Kudos: 8
Collections: Calamity's Advent





	Bluebells From The Crypt

Life has never been easy for Marianne. The same could be said for anyone around her; hardships were somehow easy to come by. A positive experience was easy to forget, and most days, that was how it went. Whenever she’d receive a compliment or a little extra food on her plate for lunch, she wouldn’t pay it much mind. Marianne never lingered on the idea that good things could happen to her. She could never deserve a blessing, no matter how big or small. Somehow, by the will of the Goddess or another, she was still alive. Still breathing. It was tortuous, really. But she knew there was no real escape from the waking world.

It was a secret she hoped to keep, aside from the small few who knew. Marianne absolutely resented her crest. Praised for being gifted and a blessing, it was nothing more than a grim reminder. Every step was heavy with the brand of the beast, forever on her skin, forever on her mind. Despite all of her prayers and all of the tears she shed, there was no escape from fate. Not even in her dreams…  
There, in the bright sunlight, the sound of birds filled every corner of a garden in full bloom. Hedges manicured to perfection, lush and shapely, formed long and winding paths. The grass was just as green, though much freer than the bushes. Small footsteps padded across the grass, turning around corners and ducking under arches made of ivy. A little girl, hair as light as the sky and eyes the color of a storm. She was searching for something among the garden. She passed flowers of many hues, swaying with the breeze. Aside from the wind and birds, all was silent as she searched. She didn’t know how she got here, but every day she would travel these same pathways, never treading new ground.  
When she first began, everything felt familiar. An old willow tree on the left, a bushel of roses on the right. Marianne would turn the corner where the lilies bloomed, hidden in the shade. Under the arches of ivy, where the vines reached the ground, she’d step carefully to avoid tripping. She knew the way from the start. After crawling past a boulder, she would arrive at the hole in the hedge. It was a small entryway; one she had never seen before. The hedge was the color of moss, but where the hole had been made, was a much lighter shade of green. Marianne, as small as she was, could barely fit herself through the opening. Why she even went through, she couldn’t say. But here on the other side, the birdsong was hazy. There had never been a clear melody, but the pitch was ever so slightly off. She flinched each time chirps did not meld together, but the birds payed her no mind.

Marianne walked further into this new area, glancing around, so unsure of what to do. She hadn’t noticed the wind had stopped. The flowers no longer swayed. Everything felt still and the air no longer felt clean. Marianne could feel something was odd but still, she pressed on. A grove of trees ahead shaded the earth and a slight chill caused goosebumps up her arms. Across the way, further into the tree lined path, a light patch of blue seemed to beckon her. Slowly, quietly, she followed, without word or question.  
The soft hazy glow gave way to field of azures and sapphire. Poppies and delphinium. Aster and cornflower. A sea of petals spread out before her, but none of it captured her attention like what lied at the center.  
At a simple table sat two figures, cups of tea steaming in from of them. They seemed to be talking, but Marianne could not make out their words. A woman, hair like the sky and eyes of jewels, sat in flowing gown. Her smile was sweet and gentle as she laughed from something the man across from her had said. He differed from her; his sable hair and eyes seemed cold, but when he spoke to the woman, he radiated a warm unlike anything else.

Marianne watched them for some time before she took a step forward. She was slow to move, careful not to trample a petal beneath her. Eventually the man noticed her, and she flinched to halt, unsure as they locked eyes. But the small smile on his features did not fade as beckoned her over. The gentle woman turned to her direction as well, offering a smile. The way they looked at her. Marianne could not describe the pang in her heart. Sickly sweet and warm, she joined them at the table, sitting in the woman’s lap.  
Here in the garden, Marianne felt at peace, sitting with the kind people she’d met. They talked and laughed, surrounded by the sea of flowers. Under the shade, the flowers glowed like lamps, bathing them in bundle of safety. Hours could have passed, and nothing would replace the wonderful feeling the young girl felt. It was so sweet, like a dream. So warm…  
Too warm… It felt like a rash, searing and hot, all around her. What was this horrible burning she felt? Marianne’s eyes snapped open in panic as she scrambled off the woman’s lap. The heat was gone, but the burn still lingered. She clutched the grass beneath her, but soon retracted her hand. A cold sensation lingered there, blue and oozing from her palm. Something was very wrong.

The once blue glow now seeped an ungodly red, staining everything, Marianne’s hands included. The world around her was no longer the same, as many of the flowers seemed to wilt. To watch the garden wither and burn was one thing, but the sight of her companions was far worse to behold. The once soft woman was so much brighter than before. She was consumed in flames, wrapped around every inch of her. Her jeweled eyes seemed to be made of cinders, yellow and hot and endless as the sun. Her charred body looked scarred, but she showed no signs of pain. She flickered wildly, radiating such an intense heat, Marianne found it difficult to turn away. Her gaze then fell to the cobalt man. A murky purple oozed from his being, surrounding him like fog. It was a heavy miasma and so toxic to look at, yet his eyes pierced her soul like no other. The small smile he once held was replaced with a wild sneer, baring fangs at the girl. Red clouded everything here, even the sky that peered through the blackened trees. Nothing blue remained, not even the child.

Marianne watched as the two beings approached her slowly, extending their hands out to her. The man still smiled, but there was no warmth in it. Before this moment, she would have gladly accepted, but now all she could do was back away. Soon she was on her feet, walking then running, away from the foreboding pair. Marianne didn’t dare to look behind her as she ran; she knew they were behind her, no matter how much she tried to escape. She arrived at the hole in the hedge and began to crawl through it, though the vines of ivy seemed to wrap around her ankles in protest. She felt her labored breaths as she kicked and clawed at the plants to free her. Through her struggle, she saw the amber glow of flames, and she tried to break free faster. Eventually, the vines fell away, and the sky-blue girl ran deeper into the garden maze, seeking some kind of safety.  
Deep breaths left her as she tried to keep a steady pace ahead of the encroaching danger. As small as she was, it seems Marianne would never be fast enough to evade them. From the corner of her eye she could see the faint glow of orange, warm and deadly with every passing moment. No matter how much she tried, they remained close behind. Sharp branches scratched her pale skin. Roots seemed to cling and trip her at every instance. The garden, once bursting with green, was now dull and dark. It weighted on Marianne deeply, but she could not stop, not even for a moment to mourn the loss of the once beautiful place.

A dead end. She had cornered herself without fail, and frantically, she looked for a way out. The hedge seemed larger than life, with no breaks or cracks to pry at. No visible way to turn back from where she came. Marianne took a moment to catch her breath and calm her racing heart. Glancing at her hands, she noticed just how scarred they had become from constantly catching her from the many falls she had taken.

Without warning, a piercing scream cried out from nearby. Marianne jumped in her place at the sound. That was the first voice she had heard since arriving here. It did nothing to soothe her thoughts as the ruby colored world turned dark. The hedges that surrounded her grew black while the grass died beneath her. Marianne could only watch in horror as the world around her decayed. A chill ran down her back as something cold grazed her skin. From the corner of her vision, a wisp of grey passed. Here. There. Until dark digits sprang forth from the ever-growing void and latched onto Marianne. The sky blue child struggled to free herself, letting out a scream into the void, but none were there to hear it.

While she panicked to free herself, a sudden light appeared. It was a sickly yellow hue, and at its center, a dank blood red adorned it. The light blinked in and out of view, appearing to grow and shrink in size. Multiples of the orbs soon appeared, watching the child struggle. Marianne shut her own eyes, but even in the darkness of her mind, she could not escape the gazes.  
As if to haunt her further, a blood curdling screech echoed through the dark expanse. It seemed to command everything here, as the eyes disappeared, and the hands released her. Now that she was free from the prying eyes and arms, Marianne ran her hands over her own arms, hoping to regain some warmth. Now alone in the darkness, she could feel the floor quake heavily. A hulking beast was headed in her direction, and although she could not make it out, the creature could easily sense her.

**“You. Your heart is tainted by the weight of burden. You bear our crest, do you not? No matter your words or your struggle, here is where all will end. You will meet your demise!!”**

The voice rang heavy with malice. So deep it seemed to echo throughout the space and deep into Marianne’s bones. The child could only wait in fear for whatever was to come. The cold, inky dark surrounded her more than ever. Marianne began to feel short of breath and a pressure formed in her mind. So small and carrying such a hefty weight. Maybe this was it. Perhaps for all the sin she had caused, the goddess was finally putting her out of her misery. Marianne might have smiled if not for the endless pain clawing at her. Everything hurt so much and it was so hard to do anything but lie there. Marianne was half resigned to this fate. To wither away in this empty place, at the mercy of a corrupted creature. Not even shutting her eyes could hid the truth so clearly before her. This really was the end…

The beast was feet away from Marianne. The malice in its eyes watched the small child, curled up in pain on the endless black around them. It felt nothing but pain and anger and felt no remorse in sharing it with her. Before it could think of anything else however, the expanse began to change. What once was dark began to glow a faint red. Slowly, it turned brighter, and a warmth spread everywhere. The beast let out a roar of frustration and anger as its realm was no longer the same. The warm crimson glow surrounded

Marianne as well and cradled her. It soothed the pain she felt, and her breathing returned to a steady rate. With what little strength she had left, her eyes opened.  
Standing between her and the beast were two figures, glowing an almost eerie light. A cobalt man, covered in a toxic miasma, wielding a demonic spear. A woman, bright and burning like the sun. Flames surrounded her while a hand was placed delicately on the man’s shoulder. They stood strongly and without fear before the wretched crest beast. The sky-blue child found herself starring in awe at the pair. Her tear stained cheeks reflected the burning warmth they exuded. Unlike before, when it hurt so much to even be near them, Marianne found herself being drawn towards the pair. With quiet steps, she approached them, timid but hopeful somehow. The woman made of flames turned to look at her, a faint smile crossing her smoldering features. It was so subtle, but there was something true and kind behind it. The cold man looked back at her as well, and for the first time, Marianne could see a flicker of warmth in his gaze, though it was brief. They returned their gaze to the beast and the cobalt man readied his lance. He spoke to the woman and she nodded in agreement. Even now, when the moment was dire, she could not hear their voices.

With a massive swing of the lance, the cobalt man lunged toward the beast, a look of pure rage crossing his features. The flaming woman conjured a ball of fire in the palm of her hand before balling it into a fist. Marianne watched as the cobalt man and the dreaded beast began to fight, the sound of roars and metal echoing through the expanse. The woman, after forming the small flame, turned to Marianne, the small smile still there. In her unclenched hand, she revealed something small to the child. Marianne looked confused and worried as the woman beckoned for one of her hands. Reluctantly, Marianne held her hand, though she was prepared to retract it if need be. The woman, so kind and gentle, placed the small object in her hand. Marianne was surprised to find that when they came in contact, she felt no pain. Instead, it was pure warmth. Sweet and reassuring, the woman placed her hand on Marianna’s cheek, and she could not help but lean into it so comfortably. The woman’s smile grew a bit before she backed away, turning her attention the fight going on. Without a moment to waste, she joined the cobalt man, attacking the beast as well. Marianne watched for as long as she could before she felt her body move against her will.  
She was being pulled away from the brawl, although she did not want to leave. Marianne, now struggling to break free from the invisible force, held tightly to that the woman had given her. She even felt tears run down her cheeks as the figures in the distance grew smaller and smaller until they were out of sight. The warm red faded into black. Nothing upon nothing remained…

A choked gasp left Marianne as she sprang from her bed. The thin sheets covering the young woman clung to her, as sweat ran down her neck. Her breaths were quick and labored, but she took a moment to calm herself. She was in her room, in her bed, at the monastery. It was the middle of the night, the full moon peering into her room, the window open for the breeze to come right in. This was all a dream. The garden. The darkness and flames. The crest beast. It was all a horrible nightmare. Even those people.  
But… if it was just a dream, then _why_ did she feel like crying? Why would these tears not stop coming from her eyes? The storm that raged within her head and heart was so different than anything she had felt before. Her arms hurt and stung, as if she had been hurt somehow. Frantically, she rolled down her sleeves and gasped audibly. There, marking her arms, were burn marks, old and faded but still in pain. When had she received these? Marianne could not recall. This was all too much for her. She could not believe any of that which she had dreamed was real. But the proof was right before her.

Sitting on her window seal, shining in the moon’s rays, sat a gem on a chain. It shined with mixed hues of red and orange yellow. The chain itself, a deep cobalt black. Weak legs clambered off her bed, nearly giving out as she reached for the necklace. In her hands, it gave off the faintest warmth. Marianne crumbled under her own weight ad held the jewel to her chest. The storm in her eyes did not cease, nor did the one in her heart. Sad and cold on the cobblestone floor, Marianne wept unlike anything she had felt before. Her thoughts were endless and wild, but all she could manage to croak out was soft and tear stained.  
**“Mother…Father…”**


End file.
